


Gourmand - Bull Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1259]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Dr. Bull sets Benny up on a blind date... Imagine Benny's surprise when it turns out to be with his twin, Anthony DiNozzo.





	Gourmand - Bull Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/pseuds/njflkf) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/11/2002 for the word [gourmand](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/11/gourmand).
> 
> gourmand[goo r-mahnd, goo r-muh nd]  
> noun  
> a person who is fond of good eating, often indiscriminatingly and to excess.  
> a gourmet; epicure.
> 
> This was requested by njflkf as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Instructions are available after the story if you wish to prompt me.
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Bull and Tony are twins.  
> Benny shows up for a blind date. It is Tony.  
>  **End Prompt**

Benny couldn’t believe that he had agreed to this. He remembered what happened the last time Bull set him up, but somehow Bull had talked him into it again. He just hoped that the food was good. 

He wasn’t a picky eater, but he always wanted to eat at the best restaurants for blind dates. That way if the date sucked, at least the food was good. He supposed that some would call him a gourmand since he loved food of pretty much any kind, but he did his best not to overindulge and when he did he was quick to exercise and work it off.

He’d been told his blind date would meet him at Le Bernardin and that the reservation would be under DiNozzo. He’d considered wearing one of his lawyer suits, but he didn’t want to come off too stiff for a date. Still he’d gone for a pair of sleek black pants that he knew did wonders for his ass and a glittery shirt that would look good on the dance floor.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he walked into the restaurant. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. “DiNozzo?”

“Ah yes, Monsieur. Your other party is already here. This way, please.”

Benny followed the maitre de to his table and was surprised by who he saw there. “Jason?”

“No, Anthony DiNozzo. You must know my twin.”

Benny gave this Anthony DiNozzo a fully body glance. The guy looked startlingly similar to Dr. Bull, though there were differences. “You’re not at all what I expected when I agreed to a blind date setup by Jason.”

“No? What were you expecting?”

“Well female for one.”

“You’re straight?”

“Not strictly, but it’s my normal as Bull is well aware of.”

“You know, Jason. He loves to push the envelope. Sit. I promise I don’t bite, much.”

Benny chuckled and sat across from Tony. “I have to admit this date is already going better than the last one Jason set me up on.”

“Well that’s good I think.” Tony smiled one of his dazzling smiles.

“Oh, it is. Don’t worry.”

“Jason assured me he would cover the bill, so don’t worry about price. Just order whatever you want.” Tony grinned as he opened the menu.

“What’s good here?”

“Everything.”

Benny chuckled. “You’re really nothing like what I expected?”

“Has Jason been telling tales about me?”

Benny shook his head. “I didn’t even know he had a twin.”

“Surprise!” 

“You’re like a younger, funner version of him, somehow.”

“Thanks.” Tony flashed another of his brilliant smiles.

They placed their orders when the waiter came by before quickly returning to their conversation. Benny was surprised by how smoothly the conversation flowed. It was rare for anyone to understand his work, though Benny guess that Tony had a leg up on others due to his relation to Dr. Bull.

Even more than that, though, they found they had a lot in common. Tony’s love of movies was something that Benny would like to explore a lot more. Benny wasn’t sure about a romantic relationship with Tony, however.

Don’t get him wrong, the guy was hot and filled out the suit he was wearing very well. That wasn’t the problem. It wasn’t that he was related to Dr. Bull either.

No, Benny just wasn’t sure if he was ready for a relationship with another man. He’d been attracted to other men, but never actually dated any of them. Startling Benny out of his thoughts, Tony asked, “Would you like to dance?”

Benny glanced at Tony’s face and then down at his hand. Taking a deep breath, he replied, “Sure. But I’m not a very good dancer.”

“Don’t worry. I can follow pretty much anyone.”

“You’re very sure of yourself.”

“It’s just a dance. Come on.” Tony led him out to the dance floor.

Benny was surprised how easy it was to move with Tony in his arms across the dance floor. He noticed some other couples doing a practical bump and grind, but Tony was keeping an appropriate ballroom form. There wasn’t a lot of space between them, but a lot more than some of the other couples.

Tony was a dream to lead. He followed better than most women that Benny had danced with. Benny definitely wouldn’t mind dancing with him again, but he still wasn’t sure about a relationship.

As the evening drew to a close, Tony bid Benny a good night. He didn’t try for a good night kiss which Benny found odd. 

“You don’t want a kiss?”

“I thought I’d save us the awkwardness. I had a really good time tonight.”

“What gave it away?”

“Many things, but most noticeably that you didn’t try to dirty dance or do any really close dancing.”

“Sorry.” Benny grinned sheepishly. 

“It’s no problem. I really did have a good time and if you ever want to hang out again give me a ring. Friends or more either is fine by me. You’re cute enough.” Tony smiled and waved as he left.

Benny watched him leave and didn’t know what to think. All he knew was that everything that happened tonight was Dr. Bull’s fault and he’d make sure that Jason paid regardless of whether he took Tony up on his offer or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
